Ladies panties are presently constructed using with front and back panels of substantially equal size and three elastics; an elastic around each of the legs and an elastic around the waist area. This design does not effectively maintain the positioning of the panties on the wearer's body. When ladies are involved in activities involving body movement, their panties have a tendency to "ride up" at the back. This garment travel often causes the wearer discomfort.
This problem of garment travel is described in U.S. Pat. 4,121,305 which was issued to Kolker in 1978. The Kolker reference describes how material in the rear rides up over the buttocks and bunches in the crease between the buttocks, and how elastic bands exert pressure upon the leg. The solution proposed by Kolker is an abbreviated form of panties consisting solely of a crotch piece. The crotch piece is maintained in place by means of strategically positioned elastic strings. The form of panties proposed by Kolker have not gained popular acceptance as an alternative form of panties.